wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:InuKago
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pack of Dark Skies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Silverwhisker (talk) 04:06, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know, please request to join on the talk page like you normally would instead of just adding the chararacters in. Thanks! — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 21:07, February 2, 2016 (UTC) You still active here or naw? Cause we are renovating a bunch of things that you might want to read about.. Ari144 (talk) 18:41, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Just a heads up, with Mordu as beta, he's gonna get a lot of trash talk, drama, and abuse from Obilivion, cause that's just how he is. Ari'' Light up the darkness'' 21:42, July 1, 2016 (UTC) activity so i'm restarting this wikia, and i came across a few characters of yours and i was wondering if you're alright with them being deleted/put up for adoption or if you're still going to be active here. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 13:56, July 19, 2019 (UTC) alright, i'll get to deleting them soon. feel free to request a character whenever you feel like. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 14:28, July 20, 2019 (UTC) sure go ahead, just don't mess up any of the other coding i have in there. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:21, July 20, 2019 (UTC) hey, you get the template and categories working? just wondering. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 13:04, July 21, 2019 (UTC) alright. i also noticed a couple of extra things on the template that aren't really needed/necessary that if you don't mind my asking i'd like removed? just message me when you're active in the chat and i'll hop in and let you know. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 00:21, July 22, 2019 (UTC) well, first of all, instead of a "sons, daughters, brothers, sisters" part of the template, are you able to make it to just siblings and pups? also when i'm editing the template i noticed there's extra boxes i'll circle here that i possibly want removed. http://prntscr.com/oifaze and there's also a box at the way bottom that repeats "lieutenant" after the owner box. if you might be able to fix this up i'd appreciate it, thanks ! — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 12:16, July 22, 2019 (UTC) hey there. just wanted to inform you i finally was granted ownership for the wikia and i will be giving you the role of admin on the wikia for your continuous and generous help to it. however that i do understand you're busy as am i and we both have lives outside of the wikia, i want to keep this place somewhat alive and active if it's going to thrive, and as an admin you'll have to be active as much as you can. (not 24/7, just not completely falling off the face of the earth if you know what i mean). thanks — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:16, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Gotchya, admin rights have been granted. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 14:36, July 27, 2019 (UTC) hey just curious if i can make your character Colt the former mentor of my character Aspen? — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 14:15, July 28, 2019 (UTC) its all good take your time, tbh i don't really see this wikia lasting much longer anyway. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:58, August 11, 2019 (UTC) if you're referring to blanks for this wikia, no. i know a couple of people including myself who make them though. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 14:07, September 1, 2019 (UTC) I could probably make you a few depending on what kinds of blanks you want, and what wiki? — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 20:36, September 1, 2019 (UTC) i made a couple of them but they were majorly tweaked and most of them were made by max i believe. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:29, September 1, 2019 (UTC) ask max if you can use the old ones on warriors of the wasteland rp wiki (i think?) if max says no then uh there's plenty of people on warriors wiki who you could probably ask to help you out with blanks i have two free ones i made awhile back you could use too — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 00:47, September 2, 2019 (UTC) i have a blank that could be like a warrior/leader and a deputy one. both shorthair tho — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:02, September 2, 2019 (UTC) ill just show both of them , if you need a link to the wikia they're on to see them better let me know http://prntscr.com/p0ikc2 http://prntscr.com/p0ikgx — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:12, September 2, 2019 (UTC) also what wiki is this for? — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 01:19, September 2, 2019 (UTC)